runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Forum:Categorieën
Dit is voor iedereen die meewerkt aan de wikia bestemt. Ik kreeg zojuist een reactie op mijn overleg pagina van Therealmagicrune aangaande het gebruik van categorieën. (ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat ik het naar hier heb gekopieerd). Namelijk de volgende: Ik zie dat je bezig bent aan de categorieën. Bedankt daarvoor! Rode categorieën zien is irritant omdat de items er toch instaan. Je zal wel merken dat we wat betreft categorisatie nog niet ver staan op deze Wiki. Sommige sjablonen voegen automatisch categorieën toe, en soms is dat dan onder de Engelse naam en andere pagina's hebben dan weer een Nederlandse categorie gekregen. Je zal dus merken dat hier nog wat chaos is. ;) Dit lijkt mij nou een uiterst goed voorbeeld van iets wat we op dit forum kunnen bespreken. Ik vind het persoonlijk makkelijker dan via persoonlijke pagina's aangezien op deze manier iedereen mee kan doen in de discussie. Vandaar. Ik denk dat we moeten proberen het gebruik van categorieën systematisch toe te passen. Op die manier kunnen we redelijk gemakkelijk de boel een stuk overzichtelijker maken. Een bijzonder handige manier is denk ik via sjablonen. Ik zal een voorbeeld geven: Ik heb aan het sjabloon Sjabloon:Infobox_familiar het volgende toegevoegd: Categorie:Summoning Categorie:Summoning Familiars Deze infobox wordt uitsluitend bij pagina's van familiars gebruikt. Dus alle pagina's waar de infobox wordt gebruikt krijgt automatisch de juiste categorie toegewezen. Dit kun je op veel sjablonen toepassen. Vereiste is wel dat dit sjabloon daadwerkelijk alleen op die pagina's gebruikt wordt. Zo heb ik bijvoorbeeld de gewoonte van de engelse wikia overgenomen om special move scrolls en pouches toe te voegen aan de pagina met de familiar die deze gebruikt. Hiervoor gebruik ik ook sjablonen. Aan dat sjabloon kunnen we dus geen categorie toevoegen want anders verschijnen alle familiars ook in de categorie scrolls. (tenzij we er voor kiezen dat sjabloon dus niet op die pagina's toe te passen. Dat valt ook te overwegen.) Hoe dan ook, ik denk dat we de categorieën het best nu een handiger systeem kunnen geven. Dat voorkomt een hoop werk in de toekomst wanneer we alweer groter zijn, dus meer moeten categoriseren. Zo kwam ik bijvoorbeeld tegen dat er nu de volgende 3 categorieën bestaan: Steden, gebieden en locaties. Ik denk dat we nu keuzes moeten maken hoe dit soort dingen in te delen. Ofwel locaties, want beide vallen daaronder. Ofwel 1 categorie: steden en 1 categorie: gebieden. Nouja, als er nog meer ideeën zijn plaats je ze maar. Of als je niet weet wat voor categorie het best ergens aan te geven en of er al één bestaat voor een vergelijkbaar iets, etc. -- Gn0om - Talk 5 jan 2009 19:27 (UTC) :Het probleem is ook dat er bijvoorbeeld op sommige pagina's de categorie Cities wordt toegevoegd. Het komt nog wel voor dat soms Engelse en Nederlandse categorienamen door elkaar voorkomen. Wat betreft steden, gebieden en locaties: Locaties kan een grote categorie zijn, en steden en gebieden twee subcategorieën hiervan. Therealmagicrune 5 jan 2009 19:42 (UTC) ::Nog even dit: om autocategorisatie te plaatsen op een sjabloon, moet je niet zomaar een categorie toevoegen. Je moet ze tussen includeonly zetten, bijvoorbeeld: Categorie:voorbeeld . Als je het hier niet tussen zet, worden in feite de sjablonen gecategoriseerd en niet de pagina's waar ze opstaan. Therealmagicrune 5 jan 2009 19:46 (UTC) :Over de summoning scrolls en pouches: Ik neem sjablonen meestal volledig over en vertaal ze dan, dus als we gewoon de categorisatie van hun sjablonen overnemen zouden wat dat betreft er normaal geen problemen mogen ontstaan. Therealmagicrune 5 jan 2009 19:53 (UTC) :::Volgens mij worden dan zowel de pagina's met het sjabloon als de pagina van het sjabloon zelf gecategoriseerd. Dit had ik al wel eerder gemerkt maar ik wist niet dat er een oplossing voor was. Bedankt!-- Gn0om - Talk 5 jan 2009 20:05 (UTC) Hmm ja. Ik vind het persoonlijk bij sommige dingen beter om nederlandse categorieën aan te houden omdat het tenslotte voor nederlandse gebruikers is. Bij sommige dingen maakt dat natuurlijk niet uit. Zoals Items, dat maakt denk ik niets uit. Dat is bijna een geïntegreerd woord onder runescape-ers. Verreweg de meeste dingen kunnen gewoon overgenomen worden. Dit is handig omdat je dan de categorieën (evt. binnen in de sjablonen) niet steeds hoeft aan te passen. Echter als we tegen dingen aan lopen die beter nederlands kunnen dan moeten we ook niet wijken voor dit extra werk denk ik. Ik vind op een nederlandse wikia bijvoorbeeld gebieden toch iets sjieker staan dan areas. (Kwestie van sjabloon aanpassen of als die niet gebruikt word voor de categorie, de categorie steeds aanpassen). -- Gn0om - Talk 5 jan 2009 20:04 (UTC) Locatiecategorieën Ik heb gemerkt dat ze op de Engelse Wiki een grote categorie Locations hebben en hierin dan subcategorieën zoals Cities. Zo zouden wij dat dus ook kunnen doen maar dan in het Nederlands. Een kleine beslissing dan nog: nemen we als grote categorie Locaties of Gebieden? Aan de hand daarvan moet ofwel het infobox sjabloon ofwel het navigatiesjabloon voor gebieden worden aangepast. Therealmagicrune 5 jan 2009 21:05 (UTC) :Engelse Wiki heeft het inderdaad erg handig en gestructureerd. Locaties lijkt mij meer op zijn plaats. Bijvoorbeeld een dungeon/grot of buildings/gebouwen past veel beter bij locaties dan bij gebieden. En ook lijkt een infobox me niet zo handig. Een navigatiesjabloon daarentegen lijkt me perfect. (als jij er anders over denkt moet je het zeggen). -- Gn0om - Talk 5 jan 2009 22:06 (UTC) ::De Infobox bestaat sowieso al: sjabloon:Infobox gebied wordt al op verschillende pagina's gebruikt. Ik zal eens een kijkje nemen op deze sjabonen en zorgen dat de juiste categorie wordt toegevoegd. Therealmagicrune 6 jan 2009 15:14 (UTC) NPC Blijkbaar hebben we een Categorie NPC en een Categorie Non-player characters. Dit komt uiteraard op hetzelfde neer, dus zullen we een van de twee moeten kiezen. Het sjabloon:Infobox npc voegt momenteel als categorie Non-player characters toe, en zo wordt het op de Engelse Wiki ook gedaan. Zullen we dus alles hiernaar veranderen? Therealmagicrune 14 jan 2009 16:15 (UTC) : Oh excuus. Ik heb de categorie non player characters gemaakt. Ik was me er niet bewust van dat NPC ook bestond. Ik denk dat het in deze inderdaad handig is het engelse systeem over te nemen. --Gn0om - Talk 14 jan 2009 16:36 (UTC) ::Ik zal al die NPC's veranderen naar Non-player characters dan :). Therealmagicrune 14 jan 2009 16:38 (UTC) Spreuken Er worden op het moment twee categorien gebruikt voor spreuken; Spells en Spreuken. Op de meeste paginas worden ze zelfs allebij maar gebruikt. Dit lijkt me niet handig. Er zal een keuze gemaakt moeten worden of we met de nederlandse of de engelse versie verder gaan. Mijn voorkeur gaat uit naar Spreuken want dat is goed bekend nederlands woord en uiteindelijk zal de Nederlandse RS versie dit ook gaan gebruiken.--Ruderion 4 jul 2009 22:03 (UTC) :Spells lijkt mij het best. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 5 jul 2009 09:36 (UTC)